How the Cookies Crumble
by LimeGrass
Summary: A small collection of one-shots centered around Kenshin and Kaoru. Life doesn't always go the way you want them to, but that's just the way it goes.
1. Rage and Snow

**A/N:** This will be a series of drabbles with some plotless fluff to get the creative juices flowing for my upcoming story(ies).Some will come in segments but most will probably just stand alone.

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, I'm just merely borrowing the characters for my amusement.

* * *

Rage and Snow

Passersby quickly parted like the Red Sea as an angry Kaoru stomped away from campus, clutching tightly onto a jacket that clearly belonged to a man. Despite it being mid-January and the falling snow, she was not dressed for the weather. In fact, she was only in a yellow t-shirt and a pair of fleece pajama bottoms.

People stared at her as if she just escaped from a mental institute but she didn't care, she was too angry to care. Not even the cold could bother her. Rage was all the warmth she needed.

Kaoru did not need a good-for-nothing, red headed boyfriend to keep her warm. She did not need a violet-eyed fool with a worship-worthy body. No she did not need him. And she will be damned if she did!

Upon arriving at the park close to her dorm, Kaoru threw the jacket onto the snow covered ground and stomped on it like a mad woman. She cursed and she stomped relentlessly. Her hands flailed about and her voice came in whispers to shouts to mutters. If the jacket had been a live person, he or she would have died over a dozen times—if not crippled.

With one missed stomp, she nearly lost her balance and waved her arms like flapping a pair of wings, hoping this would go unnoticed but the heavens were not lenient. A suppressed chuckle was heard from behind.

"You know, abusing the jacket wouldn't do anything but harm your feet", spoke a deep, husky voice, trying to mask his amusement.

Kaoru did not need to turn around to see the annoying stranger; she would recognize that voice anywhere. "Who says I'm abusing the jacket? I'm trying to kill an annoying bug, but no matter how hard I try, it just won't freaking' die! It's as stubborn as a cockroach!" Her voice was calm but the rage and annoyance was evident in her tone.

"It must have been a very special bug to survive under such conditions and to have you so worked up that you're practically glowing", he commented with a smirk adorning his handsome face.

Snarling, Kaoru turned to face her annoying stranger with her arms crossed against her chest. Fire warmed her once clear, blue eyes as she stuck up her nose in defiance. Compared to her, he was probably all warm and snug in his blue sweater and scarf. An unexpected cold wind brushed by, causing Kaoru to shiver slightly as she sat down on the crumpled jacket, watching him slowly make his way towards her.

His flaming red hair stuck out like a sore thumb but dear God, she wished she was close enough to run her hand through its silky meshes.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go back to killing that bug", sneered Kaoru, glaring daggers at the man who was too damn sexy for his own good. She mentally kicked herself for praising him when she' should be stomping on him like she did the jacket earlier.

"Need any help? I'd love to offer my services for free", he teased with a grin. Kaoru inhaled sharply, not wanting to look further into the innuendo and the gaze he was sending her.

"You can help by kindly throwing yourself upon an incoming car", she replied almost too cheerfully. The sadistic smile she wore didn't help the goose bumps from appearing on his arms.

_Never aggravate a woman, especially one with midnight tresses and a pair of sapphire eyes by the name Kamiya Kaoru_. That piece of information was safely filed away in his head for future references.

"That's not very nice", he cooed, "May I ask why you are so peeved? You're rage is practically melting the snow".

Subtly glancing at the snow around her, Kaoru frowned and turned to face her pest. "You can't expect a girl to be all nice when her stupid boyfriend would rather she freeze to death than to disappoint his obnoxious fan club". She scoffed in irritation, stopping him in his track.

He laughed lightly and scratched the back of his neck, finally understand the woman's irritation. "He sounds like the biggest jerk in the world." Kaoru nodded her head in agreement and waited for him to continue the 'bashing'. "But I'm sure he would rather you punish him than for you to run off."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him, a frown still on her face. She knew that what 'punish' meant to her, did not mean the same for him. She abruptly turned away, muttering something about _perverts_ and _boyfriends_.

"Pigs must have flown for him to carelessly leave you unprotected. You do know how easy of a target you are in that garb, do you not?" He asked as he watched her with a predatorily gaze.

"My boyfriend may be the biggest jerk in the world but he does not appreciate strange men talking to his girlfriend like a predator to a prey." She saw the glint in his eyes and shivered inwardly. If the cold didn't get to her, it would be his gaze and that aggravating smirk she would love to kiss away. Kaoru immediately killed that thought.

"Is that so? He really is a jerk, not to mention a total idiot to leave his precious girlfriend out in the cold." With that, he tackled her to the ground, one arm supporting her head and the other wrapped around her shivering body. He rested his forehead against hers and held her close to share his warmth.

Kaoru glanced into his violet eyes with a smug look and continued, "He especially does not like men tackling his girlfriend. If he knew, or worse, saw, you would definitely be in the hospital with countless broken bones". She tugged at his bangs to give her space but instead he buried his face in her hair, inhaling her jasmine scent that sent him on edge.

"That's reassuring to know", he chuckled, not bothering to move from their compromising position.

He pulled her against his chest, almost smothering her with his arms.

"Kenshin, I can't breathe!" shouted Kaoru as she tried to push him off, but the man was too damn stubborn and too damn strong. She huffed in annoyance before a mischievous smile lit up on her face. "You're not letting me go aren't you?" Her only answer was a shake of his head and a tickle on her neck.

Laughing maniacally in her mind, Kaoru grabbed a handful of snow and allowed her hands to seductively wrap around Kenshin's neck. He thought she was giving in but he was completely wrong. In one swift move, Kaoru stuffed the handful of snow down his shirt and almost immediately he jumped up with a yelp, hopelessly trying to get the snow out.

Amidst his plight, Kaoru was bursting with laughter, clutching onto her side as she sat up and wiped away the happy tears. Successfully getting the snow out, Kenshin glared at her, only to be met with the smile and sound he treasured most within his heart.

"You're too cruel, Kaoru", he said with a frown.

"I'm still mad at you, Kenshin", she mimicked with a smirk. The light tease in her tone did not go unnoticed.

With a sigh, he crouched down beside her and took off his scarf and gently wrapped it around her neck, not wanting her to be any colder with what she was currently wearing. She just sat there with a pout and scrunched her nose when he gave it a light tap.

Tugging at the ends of the scarf, he pulled her closer to him and scorned, "Dear God Kaoru! Don't you dare run off on me again. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Serves you right for neglecting me and……mphhh…" he silenced her with a searing kiss that started off rough and passionate to soft and sweet.

Kaoru clutched onto Kenshin's sweater as they once again fell back onto the snow. His hands roamed around her body, warming the skin he expertly caressed while his lips ravished hers, pilfering her much needed air. As his hands settled at her hips, he began planting butterfly kisses on her neck and whispering sweet nothings meant only for her.

"You're still not forgiven", Kaoru managed to breathe out.

Kenshin looked up from his kisses and grinned, "You are a very difficult woman to please." With a triumphant smile, she held out her hand as he pulled her onto her feet. "But I love you all the same".

"I'm not that difficult, you're just using the wrong methods", she stated nonchalantly as he raised a brow in question.

Lightly shaking his head at her childish behaviour, he picked up his well-beaten jacket and dusted away the snow before draping it over her shoulders and pulling her closer to him in a warm embrace. "I'm sorry; I will never make you wait again after kendo, even if I have to get harassed by a sea of fans." He kissed her forehead and held her hand in an attempt to warm them. "Now let's get back to your place for some hot cocoa".

"No." Her voice was short and curt. "I want ice-cream".

Not at all surprised by her answer he mentioned, "But it's winter". The glare she threw had him chuckling as he pulled her closer and began walking towards her dorm. "Ice-cream it is my little panda."

Blushing profusely, Kaoru pinched Kenshin's side, hoping he would wince but he laughed even more to aggravate her.

"And Kaoru, you are never allowed to go out dressed in your pajamas ever again! Especially not in this weather", he lightly reprimanded.

"And whose fault do you think it is?" Her eyes were accusing, attempting to dig her nails in him through his thick sweater.

Heaving a heavy sigh of defeat he said, "Ice-cream sounds good right about now".

No matter what, he could never win when up against her. It's either she's just too good or he's too afraid of what she'd do to him with her bokken she always have on stand by. It was probably the latter, but that's for him to know and for her to never find out.

* * *

**A/N**: I guess I was feeling all giddy when I wrote this. Anyways, I'll (hopefully) have the last installment of 'Requiem of the Firefly' posted by Saturday or Sunday- it was supposed to be short but then I had to do some explaining on the events that led to the end.

* * *


	2. Birthday Gift

**Disclaimer**: Rurouni Kenshin does **not** belong to me

* * *

_Birthday Gift_

Kenshin sighed heavily as he tugged onto the strap of his helmet; the heavens were displeased with him that day. From the early morning to dusk, he's been itching to shed some blood—not literally, just take out some of his frustrations. He should have been able to sleep in that Saturday morning but the sparrows outside his window would not allow him such priority, they've been chirping relentlessly outside his bedroom window. A few even had the audacity to continuously tap on his window, as if attempting to break in.

That was just the beginning.

Because his freeloading brother was out drunk somewhere, he had to look after the family's dessert shop and deal with hormone raging teenage girls to menopausal sex-craving women. He's seen them all walk through the door and attempt to flirt with him. Though he tried to turn them down nicely, there's only so much he could take.

No man could keep a straight face and yesterday's breakfast down when an elderly lady—with thick, cakey make-up— who adamantly believed that she's a 16 year old girl start batting her eyelashes at him. No man or god alike could take such torture. For the sake of business, Kenshin had to put on an innocent smile and ignore their advances.

The afternoon was no better for he had to deal with jealous boyfriends and creepy stalkers. Contrary to common beliefs, it was much easier dealing with creepy stalkers, just sic the sex-craving women and flirtatious grandmas on them and it's settled. Just remember to bribe the ladies with chocolates and endearing comments if bribery does not work, give them that passionate golden gaze hidden in a lost-puppy-dog-look and they'll be reduced to putty in one's hands.

And as for the jealous boyfriends? The same tactic works but to spare self some pride and dignity, a few punches and kicks won't hurt. Heck, even a few broken bones were fine.

After the whole ordeal, Kenshin spent his time baking a special green tea cake with chocolate filling and decorated with slices of kiwis and strawberries. He was threatened by pencil point by two women: a fox and a weasel. It was a very odd combination indeed. They just stormed in that afternoon, grabbed him by the collar and pointed a pencil to his neck.

* * *

_"Himura, you are to bake a special birthday cake and deliver it to this address at 7pm, sharp!", demanded the short woman with the long braid._

_"Misao-dono", Kenshin began as he tried to remove her hold on him, "can't you choose from our already made selection?"_

_"No! You must bake it from scratch with your own two hands!" she demanded excitedly, choking him slightly._

_"Misao, you're killing poor Ken-san", hissed the taller woman as she pulled Misao away. "Sorry about that, she just had coffee"._

_Kenshin nodded in understanding and fixed his crumpled shirt._

_"Megumi, it was just one cup", argued Misao with a pout and puffed up cheeks._

_Megumi rolled her eyes and muttered, "One sip is more than enough". She shook her head and turned to face Kenshin with an evil smile. "It's our friend's birthday and we'd really appreciate it if you would follow our simple request. It's not that difficult for you, right? Misao here, would love to volunteer and…'supervise'."_

_Blinking a few times, Kenshin smiled awkwardly and waved his hands, "No, no. that's alright. I can handle it myself." There was no way he was willing to spend hours in a kitchen with Misao hovering behind him like a ghost and reprimanding him whenever he made one wrong move._

_"Excellent. Here's the address", sang Misao as she handed him a piece of paper. "See you later, Himura". She then proceeded to drag Megumi out of the shop._

_"Wait!" yelled Kenshin, suddenly remembering something important. He ran out of the shop and watched them drive away. He sighed dejectedly and asked himself, "Who was I supposed to address the cake to?"_

* * *

Taking off his helmet, Kenshin began to unload his motorbike and checked his watch. It was exactly 7 pm. He heaved another sigh and trudged towards the gate of his destination. From what he could recall, there was a dojo within the compound.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. His family may own the dessert shop, but they _don't_ do deliveries—this was the first.

As he rang the bell, he patiently waited and listened to the padding of footsteps and the unraveling of locks. The gates creaked open, revealing a young woman adorned in a simple white dress. Her midnight tresses were curled into a casual bun with a pair of hair sticks to keep them in place, while her bangs helped frame her lovely face.

When she noticed him, there was a faint blush on her cheeks and her eyes slightly widened. She quickly blinked away the surprise and stared at him with her doe-like eyes, those lucid orbs of sapphire were oozing with innocence.

"Umm…Kenshin, what are you doing here?"

Kenshin sucked in his breath, the moment she came to view, he knew who she was—the object of his affection. He's been watching her from afar for a few months now—and no, he's not a stalker, even if his behaviour may appear to be so—but due to his cowardice, they were only mere acquaintances. She regularly shops for dessert at his place; their relationship was simply platonic and business-like.

He watched as she chewed her bottom lip until it tinged pink and he had to look away, clearing his throat to find his voice.

"I…umm…I came to deliver this cake", he said as he held out the box.

Confusion was etched onto her face with a slight pout to her lips. "I didn't order any cake and I thought you don't do deliveries. Are you sure you're at the right place?"

Before he could answer, there was a loud shriek, followed by laughter and then a shout, "KAORU!"

The young woman instantly winced upon hearing her name and turned around to see Misao rushing towards them in a flurry of emotions.

"Oh goody, you brought the cake", giggled Misao as she took the box and quickly scribbled onto the receipt and stuffed it into his jacket pocket. "You can get the payment from Kaoru", she winked with a mischievous smile.

"Eh? You expect me to pay for my own birthday cake?" she asked incredulously. "And besides, I thought we weren't having cake."

"What's a birthday without cake? We can't break with tradition, Kaoru. Most importantly, Himura baked it himself, I made sure of it", said Misao cheekily. She then leaned in closer and whispered to Kaoru so that Kenshin could not hear, "I hope you like this gift. I expect mine to be similar."

"Misao!" hissed Kaoru as Kenshin looked at them weirdly. The two turned to him and gave him their most innocent smiles, although he knew they were definitely hiding something.

Kenshin could have sworn a deep blush glowed on Kaoru's cheeks and the corners of her lips curve, but she turned away so he could not see her expression clearly. "Actually, there's no need to pay me. Take it as a birthday gift", he said calmly.

"Thank you", replied Kaoru as a shy smile played on her lips.

There was an awkward silence as Kenshin cleared his throat and hesitantly said, "Well, I should be going now. Bye". He turned and walked away as Misao tugged on Kaoru's dress with a menacing look in her eyes.

"Are you just going to let him walk away like that?" hissed Misao. "Megumi and I especially prepared this special gift for you so you can't waste it".

"But…but, it's weird and awkward. I can't just go up to him and confess", stammered Kaoru.

"Sure you can, but you better hurry before he leaves", demanded a voice from behind. The two turned around to see Megumi walking over. "You better do something quick Tanuki. We've done our part; it's time you do yours".

"I can't. I won't. What will he think?" argued Kaoru but quickly hushed when the red head turned around and gave her a smile that could beguile any woman.

"By the way, Happy Birthday Kaoru-dono!" he said and Kaoru immediately turned as red as an apple, waving at him with an embarassed smile. She sighed sadly when he slowly walked away.

"Tanuki, if you don't do something, I'll yell out to the whole world that you love Himura Kenshin", threatened Megumi. "Or I could go after him myself", she said mischievously.

Kaoru growled before taking in a deep breath. It was now or never. She had noticed that his suitors were materializing at a rapid rate and if she didn't make a move soon, she'd be sorry. "Alright, I'll do it!" With moral support from her two best friends, she quickly jogged over to Kenshin, the pebbled walkway made it difficult to run—thank the Lord she was wearing flats.

To say the least, Kenshin was disappointed—disappointed with himself. He was given the opportunity to be more than acquainted with her but he just walked away. As he berated himself, he grabbed his helmet but stopped when he heard rushing footsteps coming his way.

"Kenshin?'' she asked timidly

"Hai, is there something wrong?" he wondered as a cute blush blossomed on her face.

"Umm…you forgot something", she replied in a soft voice.

Kenshin watched her silently, amused by her display of shyness, but as soon as their gazes locked, he felt her tug onto his shirt as her lips softly pressed against his in a chaste kiss. He was beyond shock. He was stunned. Just a moment ago she was so timid and then the next she was so bold. The eyes behind the gates widened, not expecting the event either.

Gradually, Kaoru pulled away with a shaky breath, her hands still clutching onto his shirt. Her blue eyes stared innocently in his amber ones, laced with rich purple. Kenshin was still a little hazy, the innocent kiss brought out many emotions regarding her at bay, and now she looked as if she had done something she shouldn't have.

He lightly smirked as her cheeks became rosier when he stroked her lips with a finger. Before words could be exchanged, he dipped his head and captured her lips in a tantalizing kiss. One arm snaked around her waist while the other took out the sticks in her hair, causing them to cascade down like an inky waterfall.

This time, the kiss was reciprocated as she wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his crimson locks. Kenshin crushed her body to his as he lightly nibbled on her bottom lip and soothed it with his tongue. His hands squeezed her slim waist as he sought entrance from her lips, begging with gentle caresses until she gave in. The pair lost themselves in a moment of bliss as their tongues glided in a lover's dance. She tasted of cinnamon and wild cherries, sweet and intoxicating.

After what seemed like an eternity, they parted for much needed air.

"Was that the payment I was promised…Kaoru-dono?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Kaoru lowered her gaze and answered in a breathy voice, "No, that was a special gift from the birthday girl." There was a sudden slam of the gate, causing Kaoru to break out of her stupor as she tried to break free of Kenshin's embrace.

He gave a soft chuckle and planted soft butterfly kisses across her jaw line. "I hope to see you again, Kaoru-dono", he whispered, his tone was velvety smooth—seductive even—that her knees turned to jelly.

She gave him quick kiss on the cheek and quickly rushed back and disappeared behind the gates. She was so going to die of embarrassment the next day when everything sunk in.

Once she was gone, he sighed dreamily and stuffed his hands in his pocket, only to feel the crumpled piece of paper. He pulled it out and grinned goofily. There written haphazardly was Kaoru's phone number and a quick drawing of a weasel. Kenshin tucked it away safely and went on home. Maybe the heavens didn't hate him after all.

* * *

Back at the dojo, Misao, Megumi and the other girls were huddled by the pool.

"I can't believe she actually did that".

"Neither could we".

"We should ambush our guys too"

"Drats! It was a perfect Kodak moment too"

"Luckily I was prepared", said one of them, waving her digital camera in front of the girls.

"Tae!"

"You're a genius!"

"Damn, you sneaky woman"

"What perfect blackmail material"

* * *

A/N: I was high on skittles when I wrote this XD

And with regards to the last installment of 'Requiem of the Fireflies', it will take a little while-I have to rewrite it a ew more times since I'm not satisfed with it. My apologies.


	3. Night Drifter

**A/N**: I have actually written a few more drabbles but they're all half complete and there's one I'm contemplating on whether or not it should become a multi chapter story. I'll try to complete them asap.

Thank you for all your lovely comments, they really lift my spirits.

* * *

Night Drifter

Fulfilled and blissfully in heaven.

That's what she felt and had no intentions of ruining it.

The early morning light seeped through the curtains as a light breeze swept in through the opened door to the balcony. A warm haze settled in the room as Kaoru lightly stir in her sleep, opening her eyes lazily with a contented smile. She sighed deeply before pulling the covers closer and burying her face in the plump pillows which smelt of pine and sandalwood...

Pine and Sandalwood?

Kaoru scrunched up her sleepy face as she took another whiff of the pillow. It was definitely pine and sandalwood, and strangely masculine.

Weren't her pillows supposed to smell of jasmine?

And where did that masculine smell come from?

Her eyes shot open abruptly and quickly scanned the room that was most definitely **not** hers. In a moment of panic, she stood up in an attempt to flee and fell at the foot of the bed in an undignified manner.

Curse her limbs and tangled sheets!

Just as she got her head out of the mess, the door burst opened to reveal a handsome red head with rich purple orbs. A small gasp escaped her as her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. A deep red stain dusted her cheeks as she diverted her gaze to the sleeves of her shirt.

The man obviously just came out of the bathroom since all he wore was a towel, secured tightly around his waist. He must have not noticed her embarrassment and if he did he probably ignored it, not at all ashamed of his body being exposed to a total stranger.

'Oh God, oh God, oh God……this can't be happening', she thought gravely as her fisted hands covered her mouth to muffle the screams she wished to release.

How could she have gotten so drunk to sleep with some strange guy and not remember anything?

No, she was not that kind of woman!

She didn't even drink yesterday…or did she? Blast her memories for failing her at such a crucial time. And even if she did drink, shouldn't she be experiencing a hangover? If so, why was she feeling all rested and satisfied?

Groaning inwardly, Kaoru glanced back at the stranger when he asked her if she was alright. She replied with a nod of her head, still hazy about what was going on. This was not fair. She's been saving herself for her future husband; there was no way she could have given herself away so easily to some man.

Kaoru let out a low whimper, feeling utter despair that she inadvertently cheated on her unknown future husband with a sexy beast……wait, no, he's not a sexy beast!

So what if he has exotic red hair?

So what if he appeared to have been chiseled to perfection by some Greek God?

He's **not** a sexy beast……even if he was.

How frustrating...

The man lifted an eyebrow with a smile playing on his lips, amused by her varying display of emotions. He had moved from the threshold and advanced to his closet, removing a few pieces of clothing. He acted as if her presence was nothing out of the ordinary.

Kaoru needed to know, she desperately wanted to know what happened the night before. She wanted to ask him in a civilized manner but what came out of her mouth was totally unexpected.

"What bar did you drag me from!?"

Damn…

That was really _intelligent_.

At that moment she wished the floor would open up and swallow her whole. On second thought, the floor should swallow **him** for making her mind such a jumbled mess.

He tried to control his chuckles—a futile attempt as it grew to full fledged laughter. Kaoru felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment, ignoring that heart warming smile of his.

"You're even more amusing when awake", he commented in a rich deep tone. He saw her tilt her head in confusion and that swirl vestige in her innocent eyes. "I found you lost in the elevator……sleepwalking."

Ah…so that was it. She was only sleepwalking, it could have been worse.

Kaoru heaved a huge sigh of relief, that morning smile painted on her face. "So I wasn't drunk", she said softly.

He smirked and headed for the door, clothing in hand. "Well, you can't really say that. Talking to a sleepwalker is as fun as talking to a drunk; might I say, even more delightful? I'm Himura Kenshin by the way, in case you have forgotten".

Could it be that a sleepwalker could do just as much damage as a drunk?

Kaoru looked up at the man with the most curious expression and carefully asked, "What happened last night?" Before he could reply, her stomach gave them an answer.

"Let's get some breakfast first", he laughed softly. "Oh, and one more thing: I do agree with you, your Pikachu garments are indeed very sexy, Kaoru-dono".

He gave her a wink and stepped out of the room, leaving her to her musings.

"Pikachu garments? I'm not wearing any……oh shit!" Kaoru cursed as she lifted her over sized pajama top to reveal her Pikachu patterned bra.

With an embarrassed cry, she buried her face in the sheets, cheeks as red as an apple in autumn. She couldn't even bare to think of what she could have said and done during her sleepwalking state.

"And how the hell did he know my name?!"

* * *

**A/N**: I'll update again tomorrow so look out. Hmmm...maybe I should write a companion piece to this one. Or I could just leave it and let you readers imagine what could have happen during her sleep walking. XD


	4. Wedding Blues

**A/N**: Yes! I finally got my own laptop so I no longer have to share a computer with my brother, which means no more writing with a pencil and paper and restricting myself to make things perfect the first time around-no more wasting paper too )

I'm so happy for all the great comments for 'Night Drifter' and since all of you want a companion piece for it, I'll write one. But be patient, even I don't know what went on the night before.

Enjoy this drabble.

* * *

Wedding Blues

The gentle drizzle kissed the full bloom flowers which emitted a burst of fragrance—the telling signs of love and passion—while the blooms of marriage stood silently still, waiting to be plucked. It was only a few hours ago that Himura Kenshin and Kamiya Kaoru got married at the Himura's family ranch in a private ceremony, attended by close families and friends.

The sun had slowly set upon the lake as the couple exchanged their vows, creating a picturesque moment—even the light rain was welcomed with joy.

As the wedding night drew near, Kenshin grew nervous and began plucking flower petals off its stem. The floor was littered with petals and if anyone asked, he'd lie and say he was creating a romantic ambience.

"Tell her, don't tell her. Tell her, don't tell her. Tell her…" Kenshin mumbled softly as he murdered another flower. Plucking the last petal from the last flower, he heard a soft click from the bathroom door and sighed, "Don't tell her".

"Kenshin", Kaoru's sweet voice sang as she emerged from the bathroom in provocative black lingerie—one of the many wedding gifts received from her over enthusiastic friends.

Upon seeing his new bride in the silk and lacy garment, the passionate gold in his eyes glinted under the candle light as he threw away the stem and sauntered over to Kaoru, sweeping her off her feet.

All thoughts were abandoned—all thoughts except pleasing his bride.

Kaoru gave a soft yelp as they fell on the bed, dusted with red and white rose petals. A deep blush coloured her cheeks as his body hovered over hers, strands of his bloody mane tickled her sensitive skin. It took all her strength to keep from smothering his lips with hers and freeing his hair from its restraint. For Kenshin, holding back was not an option. He leaned in for the kiss she'd been denying him all night.

"Kaoru", he growled against her fingers, which prevented him from kissing her. "I see no wrong in me kissing my wife".

She laughed lightly and wrapped an arm around his neck while the other played with his hair—she always did enjoy torturing him. "Not until you tell me what's been going on in here all evening", she argued by tapping his head a little more than lightly.

The anxiety and nervousness returned. All earlier thoughts revisited with a vengeance as he contemplated between the truth and the lie. However, when she tugged at his hair, he decided to play it smug and lead her astray.

_Wrong move_.

Kenshin gave her a lopsided grin and whispered, "Cold feet".

_Definitely a wrong move_.

Her cheeks burned against his warm breath and her senses tingled from his seductive voice. But all pleasing sensations aside, she despised the two words that glided off his tongue and never in a million years would she have thought of his hesitation in marrying her. Within seconds she snarled at him, pushed him away and stood on the bed as if she was prepared for war.

"I'll show you cold feet", was her warning as she lifted a foot to stomp on him.

Needless to say that she missed as Kenshin quickly rolled away, cursing him self for not thinking clearly before blurting things out. For some odd reason Kenshin wished she would use her bokken instead of her foot, it was much less painful but he would never tell her that. God only knows that she'd start wearing weighted heels with pointy toes if she knew he preferred a bokken beating.

"You wouldn't want to become a widow on our wedding night, now would you?" he asked cautiously as he took a defensive stance.

Kaoru made a face and answered in a nonchalant way, "Maybe. Then I would inherit all your money and I can finally run off with a younger man". Of course, the threat lost its strength due to the sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm afraid that younger man would be buried six feet under before you are able to run off with him", he replied with a feral grin.

* * *

Across the hallway in another room, 2 men were rummaging through the expansive collection of DVDs.

"Damn……those two are rough", Sano chuckled, "who would have thought that beneath Kenshin's overly polite mask was a wild beast. Jou-chan is one lucky woman."

Aoshi seemed to pale and growled, "That's my baby sister you're talking about".

"Well, from what I'm hearing, she's fully woman".

"This is your entire fault", he accused, pointing a letter opener at Sano.

Sano cautiously took a step back with his hands in the air, trying to placate the annoyed man. "Whoa, there Ice-man, why are you putting the blame on me? If you should be pointing that thing at anyone, it should be at Kenshin who's doing your sister".

Sano knew he must have said something wrong since Aoshi turned a sickly white, threw the letter opener across the room with his eyes glaring at Sano. There was a dull sound as the letter opener attached itself to the wall just behind Sano, narrowly missing his head.

With a huff, Aoshi headed out the door in order to clear his head. He still couldn't see his little sister as an adult and wanted dearly to clobber Kenshin for being so rough with her. As he rounded the corner, he saw the most amusing scene: Kenshin being thrown out of the wedding room in a crumpled mess.

A pillow flew and smacked Kenshin in the face.

The door shut with a slam.

Kenshin should have known better to back down but he adamantly refused to admit his wrongs. "Kaoru…no matter how angry you are, I will not beg for forgiveness. "

"Kenshin, you jerk!" shouted Kaoru from the other side of the door. "Don't you dare come back unless you repent!"

"Repent? There's nothing for me to repent! I will not apologize and I do not regret! If I could go back in time, I'd do it all over again!" shouted Kenshin.

"Go away! I don't want to hear you, see you or smell you! You chauvinistic pig!"

There was a moment of silence then a large bang followed by the stomping of Kaoru's feet. Silence returned.

"So you told her", stated Aoshi, startling Kenshin somewhat.

"How long have you been standing there?" His cheeks flushed from embarrassment.

"Long enough". Aoshi smirked, clearly delighted by the turn of events. "Honestly, did you really think that infesting her apartment with rats and cockroaches and then calling up everyone to not take her in was a brilliant idea?"

"That was the only way to make her move in with me", Kenshin sighed dejectedly.

"And keep the guys away before you can officially ask her out", Aoshi added with a smirk before narrowing his eyes in an almost dangerous glare. If he hadn't been on a business trip during that time, things would have gone a different route.

* * *

"And that, my dear friends, concludes today's lesson on what **not** to do on your wedding night", stated Sano as he pointed to a chart containing a list of things. "Any questions? But remember, each question is worth 5 bucks and an answer is worth 10."

"I can't believe you're making a profit out of my misery", growled Kenshin, standing at the entrance of the room. He stood there for quite some time but remained silent until Sano finished his lecture.

"Like I always say: 'when an opportunity comes knocking, fuck it'. And besides, I'm saving all the future grooms not to mess up on their wedding night. To them, I'm their God", replied Sano in a charismatic manner. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to saving all of mankind".

"You mean leeching their bank accounts through the exploitation of my stupidity", corrected Kenshin in a moody tone.

Sano shrugged and said, "Poh-tay-toe, poh-tah-toe". He turned away but then looked back and asked, "Why are you here anyways?" Noticing that glum look, he realized what it was. "You know, the answer to your problem is quite simple: seduce her with ice-cream sprinkled with cookie crumbs, you know how she gets when you give her that."

"That…doesn't seem like such a bad idea. Much better than the rats and cockroaches", mumbled Kenshin as he thought back to when he had gone to Sano for advice.

"Hey! That was a brilliant idea and besides, it worked!" Sano huffed, trying to defend himself. "Anyways, that will be 30 bucks…wait…plus another 30 for the first advice and another 40 since it worked so…that will be 110 bucks in total. Now pay up!"

"Oro!"

* * *

"Argh…I can't take it anymore! It's driving me crazy", cried Kaoru as she slumped onto the patio chair while Misao and Megumi soaked in the pool.

A week had passed by since the wedding night and the cold war was still on. Yet beneath the cold front was an intense heat waiting to boil over and erupt like Mt. Vesuvius. Kaoru refused share a bed with Kenshin and speak to him like a wife to a husband but the sexual tension between them was beginning to overpower her senses.

"You guys are adults and you act like little five year olds", admonished Megumi. "Just forgive poor Ken-san and seduce him into bed".

"If I were you, I'd forget the whole thing and kiss him senseless, but I won't since Himura isn't Aoshi-sama and I would do more than kiss him senseless, only Aoshi-same deserves Misao-loving.." ranted Misao as she waded in the pool.

Kaoru blinked a few times as Megumi knocked Misao back into reality. "Anyways, you're not moving forward by waiting".

"But…I don't want to be the first one to crack! If anyone should make the first move, it should be him, not me! It's his fault anyways", argued Kaoru as she hit the table a few times with her fist.

"Hey, don't hurt my beloved furniture!" yelled Megumi and proceeded to splash the pool water onto Kaoru.

"Mou! You crazy fox", mumbled Kaoru as she tried to move away.

"You're too tense Kaoru-chan, loosen up a bit", advised Misao as she got out of the pool, wrapped a towel around herself and took a seat on an opposite chair. "You will be doing all of us a favour by having your wedding night. It's not just you who's affected, everyone around you and Himura are affected by the sexual tension you guys are creating."

_'Was it really that bad?'_ thought Kaoru with a frown.

"Yes, please do us all a favour and consummate your wedding", said Megumi as she flicked her wet hair.

"Besides, he did what he did to get you guys together and you can't deny that fact", stated Misao strongly.

Kaoru slumped further in her chair, knowing that what they were saying was right. She wouldn't have known of Kenshin's feelings if he hadn't done that. Still, there were other ways for him to reveal his feelings. And yet, that was one thing she loved about him.

"If you need to lose all your inhibitions to seduce Ken-san, then lose yourself in alcohol. Here's a simple chant: Get Drunk. Seduce Kenshin. Make Love."

"Is it really that simple?" asked Kaoru as Misao and Megumi both nodded their heads ecstatically.

"Now say it with me, _Get Drunk. Seduce Kenshin. Make Love_", sang Megumi, encouraging Kaoru to repeat that mantra.

"Get Drunk. Seduce Kenshin. Make Love".

* * *

That evening, Kenshin returned home with a tub of ice-cream and a box of cookies. He noticed that the house was more quiet than usual but brushed it off as it was becoming the norm. Once he finished preparing the ice-cream, he ventured upstairs towards what should have been their room as an official wedded couple.

Kenshin stood outside the room for what seemed like an eternity before knocking on the door tentatively. He was startled when the door was opened roughly and there stood Kaoru in another seductive lingerie piece. She smiled at him before collapsing in his arms, the bowl of ice-cream and cookie crumbles were abandoned.

No matter what, Kaoru was his number one priority.

"Kaoru?" His voice was etched with worry as he looked her over and realized she was drunk, mumbling incoherent things over and over again like a mantra.

He picked her up and carried her to the bed where he laid her softly and tucked her in. "Mmm…get..drunk…seduce Kenshin…make…make…love…get drunk...seduce...love..."

Kenshin stared at her tenderly and smiled as he kissed her forehead and whispered, "I would have preferred it if you skipped the first step". He caressed her face and heaved a sigh, "Well, there's always tomorrow…and our honey moon".

* * *

**A/N**: I'm craving cookies 'n cream ice-cream right now. well, I'm off to do a quick, little research on sleep walking. ;)


	5. Auction

**A/N**: I honestly don't know where this drabble came from. Lately I've been deprived of sugar. XD

With regards to the currency used in here, let's just pretend it's US Dollars (although I doubt anyone would spend such ridiculous amounts of cash for a charity auction). Enjoy!

* * *

Auction

If _Life_ was a living entity, it would be one with a sadistic nature and masochistic tendencies. It finds pleasure in its torture, unrelenting and most certainly did not know the meaning of _fair_ or when to cease.

At that moment, Kamiya Kaoru wasn't sure what to make of her life, nor was she sure of the red head who rudely let himself in without her consent. It was supposed to be a simple one time thing with no strings attached. Unfortunately, life was full of strings. The most aggravating ones that tended to choke more than the rest were the invisible ones but red in nature, binding one person to another.

Kaoru was still confused on how it happened or what led to the situation she was currently in: trapped in a telephone booth with a crazy red head who was ravishing her senseless. But one thing was for sure, she was enjoying every moment of it. She sighed against his lips as his hands massaged the bare skin at her waist, slightly lifting her rain-soaked shirt.

Charity events really did bring miracles...

* * *

The banquet hall was slowly becoming unruly as the guests threw away their inhibitions and screwed all politeness and etiquette. If everything were to go smoothly, they really needed to stop serving alcoholic beverages.

The children's charity event was slowly turning into an out of control frat party when a rooster headed idiot and his broom headed companion decided that there was a need for a strip show to liven up the atmosphere. Much to the children's fortune, the big bad wolf spared them from being scarred for life.

A fox came and dragged away the rooster to god knows where to be reprimanded but everyone knew how well that would go. They would either end up in the hospital or under the staircase; with the way things went, it was probably the former. And as for the broom head, he was simply swept away.

Taking a sip from her punch which she suspected was spiked, Kaoru heaved a sigh as she looked through her palm pocket organizer. She was able to put things back in order but the day was far from over.

"I can't find Megumi", complained Misao as she poked her head from behind the curtains.

"I doubt anyone can. And are you sure you want to find them? No one would want to be traumatized…"Kaoru trailed off when she spotted Megumi calmly walking towards them.

Before they could interrogate her, she simply said, "That rooster-head needs to learn to keep things rated PG".

"So…what happened to Sano?" asked Kaoru tentatively, not really sure if she wanted to know. Megumi only flashed a sly smile, eyes twinkling with mirth. "I'll just assume everything went well".

"Honestly, what was he thinking? There are children running around for Kami's sake!" blurted Misao in hysterics. "And I bet he's also the one who spiked the punch since he's in charge of the beverages".

With a frown, Kaoru scrutinized her punch before tossing it away in a nearby trash can and said, "Anyways, it's time for the auction. Misao, as the auctioneer, try to encourage them to bid, no matter how crappy the item is".

"No worries. Now that they're slightly drunk, they'll buy anything", smirked Misao as she twirled the mallet in her hand.

And much to their surprise, Misao was right. Alcohol truly did wonders to people. However, the drunken excuse could only go so far and Kaoru could not help but wonder if these people were dropped on the head when they were babies.

The wealthy had the most bizarre tastes, they'd buy even the ugliest looking statue to the weirdest objects for an unreasonably high price—everything was just to flaunt their wealth. Kaoru stood to the side, clutching her organizer and guffawed when some rich brat bought a set of glow in the dark under garments for 630. She made a note to herself to find out who donated that particular item to arrange his or her funeral.

Just when she thought things couldn't have possibly gotten worse, Misao and Megumi did the most insane thing. They started auctioning off 'spend a day with so-and-so' and all hell broke loose.

"Oh for the love of cookies! This is a children's charity event!" hissed Kaoru in irritation. How was she ever going to explain this to the Head Master? She inwardly groaned just thinking about the lecture she'd receive for allowing such insanity to occur.

"Interesting", said a deep voice from behind, startling Kaoru.

She turned around and was met with a pair of summer eyes glazed in deep honey and hair so red it reminded her of a bloody rose. The man smirked from the way her electric blue eyes widen then shy away from his unnerving gaze.

"From an impromptu strip show to the bidding of lewd items and now a dating game, very interesting indeed. I am highly amused", he grinned.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and resisted the urge to strangle him with his long hair; she could clearly detect mockery in his tone. "Well, I'm glad you're so amused", she replied sarcastically. "But I bet these things border on more modesty than what you might be used to". She was on edge with the way things were going and the red head was giving her strange looks which sent shivers down her spine.

"And what, may I ask, am I used to?" he probed. There was a teasing tone in his voice and a sense that he knew something she didn't.

"Is there a need to?" she questioned in return. "You high class people tend to indulge yourselves in every sin in its absolute and unadulterated form". It's not her fault she was being prejudice, the stress from everything and his demanding presence was causing her to blurt out everything that registered through her mind.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" his only answer was the crinkling of her nose and a pout on her lips. "Well, I hope to dispel your prejudice against _my_ kind."

Without her consent, he took her hand and placed a soft kiss against her knuckles like a perfect gentlemen. Never could she believe that one simple gesture could burn her so deeply and shatter her nonchalant demeanor. She would have probably swooned and lost herself to his charms but the arrogant aura surrounding him diluted all effects. It may work with other women but not her; she's not just any woman.

"I'm Himura Kenshin; it's a pleasure to meet you". He looked up and noticed the blush that stained her porcelain cheek. He waited for her to return the favour but all she did was nod her head and attempted to walk away. But he wasn't going to allow their chance encounter to end just like that.

"I would appreciate it if you are to let go of my hand", she spoke with a frown.

"That seems to be a problem, because you see, my hand has a mind of its own", he replied cheekily. When she pursed her lips to keep herself from yelling out profanities, he said, "It's quite rude to just walk away without giving your name after I offered mine".

"I never asked for your name and I'd like to keep mine, thank you very much", she smugly said and pulled her hand away from his quite roughly.

He smirked as they shared a moment of intense glaring…well, it was more of a one sided glare since Kaoru was the only one glaring.

"And next up is Kamiya Kaoru!" exclaimed Misao as clips of Kaoru was projected onto the screen on stage.

Kaoru's eyes widened in horror when she realized what was going on and there was no way in hell she would just stand there and just let things be. Beside her, Kenshin gave her a mock grin and turned his attention to Misao who was babbling on stage, a microphone in one hand and a remote in the other.

"The highest bidder would get to spend an entire day with the lovely Kaoru-chan. Take her out dining. Take her out dancing. But no hanky-panky or there will be a few missing limbs. So let's start from 500 and up!" Misao began making exaggerated hand gestures as the bidding started.

From the side, Kaoru growled as she made strangling motions upon the lecherous old men who salivated at the prospect of spending a day with her. How could her friends do this to her? When she volunteered to manage the charity event, she did not sign on to sell her time with some perverted stranger.

The banquet hall was becoming a fish market and she cringed. She was in no way a fish. She did not look like one nor did she smell like one. But she would love to make sushi out of her friends.

"3 000!" Kaoru shouted, trying to hide her anger.

"You can't bid on yourself", Megumi argued as she stood by Misao

"Says who? I will! And I can!" She knew she was acting like a spoiled child but she didn't care. Her future husband could be out there somewhere and she would not want him to think her a promiscuous vixen.

"This is for the children and you don't even have 3 000", Misao waved her off and continued with the auction.

"Evil, heartless friends", Kaoru muttered under her breath and crossed her arms against her chest. "Was it really necessary to tell the whole world I'm broke?"

Kenshin watched in amusement as his amber eyes sparkled with mischief. When he was invited to the charity, he did not anticipate the event to take such an interesting turn, much less charm him. The usual charity events catered to have the wealthy showcase their status and enhance their image but this one seemed to mock their excessive need to splurge.

As the bid got higher, the suitors decreased and there were only three lecherous old men and one young man.

Kaoru huffed, there was no way she would spend an entire day with any of them. The first old man looked like he was about to enter his coffin, the second one was balding with a big gut and the third was as hairy as a gorilla. With the thought of either three of them touching her made her shiver and she began to scratch herself as if ridding her body of their touches.

The young man was not bad looking but he looked to be a little too young with that gothic 'feel' to him. He might be a sadistic for all she knew. But then in a way, she, herself was a little sadistic.

"10 000!" Kaoru blurted.

Megumi sighed and said, "Stop interfering. There's no way you have that much if you don't even have 3 grand".

"I can pay in installments", Kaoru argued.

"No can do, you have to pay in full, cold hard cash. Think of the children, it's for the orphanage and the hospital. You wouldn't want to compromise their future due to your selfishness, do you?" asked Megumi before she motioned for Misao to continue.

If there was one thing she hated about Megumi, it would be her skill to make you go on a never ending guilt trip. Gritting her teeth, Kaoru imagined all the terrible and creative ways she could do to kill a weasel and a fox. But first, she must devise a plan to keep whoever won the bid, away from her. A restraining order may be in check but the best method would probably be a beating with her bokken. After all, no one said she could not beat the crap out of the winner. She's an adjutant master of her father's dojo for crying out loud!

Yes, that's what she'll do. A day with her would mean a day of bloodshed…er…sparring.

"20 000", yelled the young man and glared at the older men who seemed to have given up. He smirked in triumph as he took a sip of his champagne.

"20 000 going once, going twice…"

"100 000", spoke a new voice full of authority and danger.

Gasps echoed as whispers filtered into the room. Rumors began to form and circulate.

All eyes turned to the small red head who dared spoke out against the young man who seemed to have great power and influence. There were a few astonished cries as recognition dawned on them. Himura Kenshin was no ordinary businessman; he was Battousai—known famously amongst the business world of entrepreneurs.

Needless to say, the young man decided not to make a scene. After all, his family was in the process of trying to win over Kenshin's support and it would not do him or his family good to oppose the man. There was also the wrath of his insanely frugal father who would have skinned him for spending ridiculously amounts of money on a 24 hour date—even if it was for charity.

It was simply not worth it.

"100 000 going once, going twice…sold, to the devilish red head!"

The mallet came down with a bang and sealed their fate.

The decision was final.

No arguments.

No refusals.

It was a done deal.

* * *

That was what led to Kaoru's current predicament. Now as a business man, Kenshin tried to pitch for a better deal—one day with Kaoru would not satisfy him. Thus he proposed to split the hours to accommodate more days. Kaoru had no say in the matter whatsoever.

Thus, he would spend 3 hours a day for 8 days with Kaoru. For the past 8 days, they became fond of one another, their affections grew and there was no doubt that there was affinity—the red string of fate bounded them the moment their eyes met.

On the last day, they crashed a bachelor party and were hunted down after tormenting the groom to be.

When the clock struck twelve to signal the end of their date, Kenshin pulled Kaoru against him and claimed her lips in a breath taking kiss, demanding yet giving.

Their eyes were hazy with desire; their breaths came in short gasps. The pitter patter of the rain calmed their senses while the cold air ignited their passion.

Everything came to a calming pause and a sigh was heard escaping his lips.

"I've been waiting for a long time for that", he whispered drowsily. "I was afraid I couldn't restrain myself long enough and you were of no help. No matter what you did or wore, you always manage to look desirably cute".

Kaoru laughed softly and looked up at his half-lidded eyes. "Oh? So what kept you?"

"The 100 grand", was his reply as he nuzzled her neck.

Understanding dawned on Kaoru as she tightened her hold on him. A smile lit her face as she breathed in his scent of ginger and spice, mingled with the freshness of fallen rain. WHo knew he was so considerate of her feelings?

It would be an insult to her if he went beyond the friendly acquaintance boundary during their 'contracted date'. If he tried to show any intimacy before that, it would only mean she's just an object that must be used to it's given worth. An unscruple man would demand her to pleasehim for the 100 grand's worth.

But that's not Kenshin. He's different. Wonderfully different.

Kaoru felt herself falling for him all over again.

"And what makes then and now so different?" she asked teasingly.

"I only bought your time, nothing more nothing less. Everything else should be just about you and I—us."

Kaoru blushed as she stood on her toes and drew him in for another kiss.

"And one more thing", he said in between kisses, "no more auctions...no one can put a price on you".

* * *

**A/N**:For some reason, I find the first sentence in this drabble quite ironic. I definitely see a change in tone, maybe I should write a drabble in one sitting nad not take days to write one.

Review please


	6. Closed Doors

**A/N**: I wanted to post this earlier but then Thanks Giving came along and at the same time, I became addicted to playing Rune Factory (I feel like such a womanizer since I'm courting all the eligible bachelorettes in the game XD) .

* * *

Closed Doors

_'I'm a strong and dignified woman, but nothing will get in between me and my beloved.' _

Kaoru stood stoically with a blaze of determination burning in her stormy eyes; her back straight and arms crossed against her chest in an intimidating manner. A deviant smirk made its way onto her lips, watching the image before her mirror her moves precisely. A copy is just a copy. There was no way the copy could outdo the real thing.

"I vow on my ancestor's grave that if I don't shatter you to pieces, my name is not Kamiya Kaoru", she growled as she uncrossed her arms, prepared to strike at any given moment.

Her opponent however, remained unmoving and unconcerned about her declaration of war. It just stood there, cold and emotionless—annoying her with its constant purring of satisfaction. How sadistic. The damn beast was not taking her seriously and it only enraged her even more: mercy would not be shown.

Releasing a growl, Kaoru thrust out both her arms, eyes locked on target as her hands latched onto the secret spot.

"You can't keep me away from my love forever", she scowled.

Summoning all her strength and pent up rage, Kaoru pulled as hard as she could but her opponent did not budge. Not even a squeak of protest or a howl of pain was heard.

"What the hell?! Why won't you freaking open!" Almost yelling and resisting the urge to destroy, Kaoru slumped down onto the floor and lightly banged her head against the glass door.

All she wanted was a drink, was it too much to ask? The evil refrigerator doors would not open for her, no matter how hard she pulled.

What was the point of selling drinks if the customers could not reach them? Was it for display to taunt a thirsty being?

Kaoru admitted that she must have looked pathetic as she lightly clawed at the glass doors. With an angry huff, she stood up with less vigor and glared, staring at the bottle of iced tea, mocking her with its refreshing cool taste amidst the hot humid air of summer. It was taunting her to _take the plunge_.

Oh, she'll take the plunge all right. Once she broke the fridge apart, she'll plunge the pieces right up the owner's...

_Achoo!_

Not even the weather was nice to her. The heat wave outside and the air conditioning inside was getting to her as she sniffled.

Once again, she decided to try again; hoping that she had somewhat loosen the hinges so that the door would swing open this time around—hopefully.

"Alright, last time. If you don't open, I'll seriously smash you open".

For the last time, Kaoru pulled.

And again, it did not open.

"Argh……be a door and do what you're supposed to do: OPEN!"

_Impossible. The strong and dignified woman hopelessly lost against the refrigerator. _

Kaoru stood there in utter defeat, a glum look painted on her face as she heaved a sigh. Was she that weak? Too absorbed in her loss, she did not notice a shadow looming behind her or the second reflection in the glass window; neither did she hear soft laughter. Before she even realized it, an arm reached over her shoulder and grabbed onto the latch, _sliding_ open the door with ease.

_Unbelievable. The strong and dignified woman did not know how to open doors._

Why didn't she think of sliding the door if pulling did not work? Kaoru's jaws literally dropped in disbelief, not minding the second hand the lifted her chin to close her gaping mouth. Turning her head to the side, a cute pout on her lips, cheeks red with embarrassment and eyes wide in innocent wonder, she was immediately met with twinkling amber eyes and a devilish smile. Her cheeks puffed when soft lips grazed against her temple.

"You're so adorable". His left arm snaked around her waist, pulling her against his chest.

"You saw?" she asked softly, her skin burning from his delicate touch.

A chuckle was her answer as Kenshin grabbed the bottle of iced tea she'd been eyeing like a raving raccoon. "As much as I would love to watch you duke it out with the refrigerator, I'd rather it be for my eyes only."

Damn. Kaoru had forgotten that there were other people in the convenient store; her gaze was too focused on the fridge to a point where nothing else existed.

Blushing a darker shade of red, she buried her face in her palms, slowly shaking her head in misery. "This is so embarrassing".

"Aww…come on, it's cute", he probed, drawing circles on her arm.

Kaoru looked up with narrowed eyes and scowled, "Puppies are cute. Your butt is cute. Hell, even a sulking Saitou is cute. I, fighting with a refrigerator am **not** cute".

"Wolves don't sulk", scoffed Kenshin, "and even if they do, it can never out-cute you".

She fought the urge to smile so she turned to the refrigerator and said in a low threatening voice. "Next time, I'll be victorious". Kaoru was not one to easily admit defeat.

Kenshin pulled her away before she could do any damage-though it was too late since her dignity was already damaged the moment she declared war against an inanimate object. He sighed when she tried to wiggle out of his embrace. Of all days, why must she choose one of the hottest days to be so...so bouncy?

"Let's put that energy to some better use, shall we?" he suggested with a feral grin, loving her blush.

* * *

**A/N**: This drabble was based on experience, it actually happened when my friends and I were walking back to school after lunch. We stopped by a convenient store for some snacks and while I was looking for chocolates, my friends were getting drinks but were struggling to get the door open. They took turns pulling while I watched them struggle (lol I'm so mean XD), it was quite amusing and I bet the owner was watching too because we were the only ones in that little store. -sigh- such sweet high school memories...


	7. Jailbird

**A/N**: This is a bit weird, I'm not exactly sure what I was doing--well, this is what stress does to you ^_^;

* * *

Jailbird

Hidden in the obscurity of the night, a lone carriage led by two dark stallions silently made its way down the mountain path. Fresh powdered snow muffled out the noises of the creaky wheels and stubborn hooves. The horses neighed in the wind and the carriage stopped.

Gentle fingers brushed softly against his bangs, tenderly grazing over the cuts and bruises on his face. As the fingers retreated, her blue eyes met his amber ones.

"The Green Stone Bridge is just ahead, so I must take my leave." She spoke softly, hesitant to obey the commands of her burdened mind.

His eyes hardened; a bitter curve marked his lips, "Why free me if you can't free yourself?"

She looked away as the faint moonlight streamed through the small window of the carriage. Light snow gradually covered their tracks; even the wind shifted their scent to the opposite direction.

"We're different…too different." Ignoring his admonishing gaze she said, "You don't belong here."

"Neither do you."

She laughed lightly as her blue eyes glittered with dark humor. "And yet I am more than well."

He closed his eyes for a short moment, his body plagued with fatigue. "Being condemned isn't well."

"You'll be fine once you cross the bridge; I can't even take one step without torture. Take care," she whispered as she turned away.

"Kaoru," he called faintly, halting her momentarily.

She shook her head dejectedly and made way to leave the carriage.

His hand swiftly latched onto her wrist with an iron grip, yet she could feel the tenderness in the way he held on—afraid to hurt her. The tips of his fingers tingled with a wavering warmth, a fire that was struggling to explode.

Delicate brows furrowed as the carriage shifted slightly. She needed to leave.

"Don't go."

Her heart fluttered despite the commanding tone in his voice. No matter what situation he was in, he displayed no signs of weakness—no one in the three realms was as proud as he. The wind howled as dark clouds drifted pass the moon.

"Kenshin—", she began but was cut off when he pulled her down to collapse on his wounded body. Bandaged arms wound around her, trapping her to his chest as he buried his face in her jasmine scented hair.

"Leave with me."

Unable to deny him verbally Kaoru shook her head with a sigh, watching her warm breath mingle with his. "It's impossible." Despite her words, she indulged in his warmth and snuggled against his chest.

Kenshin growled slightly, unappeased by her answer, "How do you expect me to leave you in this god forbidden place?"

"Don't worry about me." Smiling sadly as her gaze lingered on his wounds; she felt an onslaught of needles attack at her fragile heart. "These wounds would be gone as if they were never there once you cross the bridge—all would be forgotten."

"Foolish woman," he rebuked gently. "I'll resent you for believing such silly thoughts."

_Ding Ling. Ding Ling._

Their eyes turned to the ornamental bells on her ankle as her face turned as pale as the snow.

Wind beat at their faces when a strong hand parted the curtains. "Kaoru, the winds are shifting", spoke the elderly man as she nodded quickly, noting the urgency in his voice.

Kaoru stared at Kenshin and commanded, "You must leave now."

Kenshin looked back at her, amber eyes stained with violet. He didn't want to leave her but what could he do? His eyes flickered as he made up his mind. With one tug he lowered his head and whispered against her lips.

"Wait for me."

He kissed her and she smiled.

* * *

**A/N**: Ack! This is quite short and I apologize for the vaguness. *sigh* I really need my sugar--I've been sweet-deprived for about a month.


End file.
